A solar cell module (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1) has been so far disclosed in which, as shown in FIG. 19, the surfaces of alternately arranged p-on-n solar cells 1a and n-on-p solar cells 1b are connected in series to each other through interconnectors 4 and the light-receiving surface is covered with a single transparent cover plate 3. Such a solar cell module has an advantage of allowing simplification of the structure of the interconnector 4 making connection between two solar cells, thereby eliminating a complicated wiring work for passing the interconnector 4 from the back to the front.
On the other hand, reduction in the thickness of a wafer is now desired for the purpose of reducing the manufacturing cost. A wafer thickness as thin as 100 μm or less, however, results in significant reduction of the strength of the wafer. Accordingly, a general process of manufacturing a solar cell module is difficult to directly apply.
According to the structure of a solar cell module shown in Patent Document 1, a wafer is thus pasted on a substrate 6. This allows reinforcement of the wafer as well as simplification of wiring work. It is therefore considered that the production yield of the solar cell module is increased.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. Sho 63-278279